


Over At Last

by DisposalUnit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: About to Die, Acceptance of Imminent Death, Angst, Captivity, Darkfic, Established Relationship, Finch whump, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposalUnit/pseuds/DisposalUnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for an anonymous prompt at the POI Kink Meme.<br/>Prompt: <i>Harold is raped to death before John's very eyes and then dies in his arms ... WHY YES MY SOUL IS BLACK AS THE NIGHT YES WHY DO YOU ASK</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Over At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the POI kink meme: the-ragnarok.dreamwidth.org/36632.html

It wasn’t until the buckles of Finch’s restraints were unfastened that Reese realized they were finally done with him.

Two of the bigger men dragged Harold, limp, naked, and bleeding heavily, across the room and dropped him unceremoniously onto the concrete, a few feet from where John was crouched. John strained against his own bonds, pulling the chains on his wrists and ankles to their furthest reach from the cinder-block wall, finally managing to grab hold of Harold’s arm and pull him closer.

Some of the group gathered around them, a safe distance away, well out of John’s reach. They chuckled as John pulled Harold into his arms and wiped the sweat and tears from his partner’s closed eyes with the back of his hand.

To John’s horror, Harold was cool and clammy to the touch, his breathing shallow and quick. John glanced at the thick trail of blood Finch had left when he was dragged across the room. It was a mess, bright red with streaks of pink where over two dozen mens’ semen had mixed with Harold’s blood, but losing only that amount wouldn’t be enough to cause shock.

Finch moaned weakly as John adjusted his hold on him, as though the movement caused him pain, which caused John to hold back a whimper of his own. John’s worst fear since the start of the onslaught had been realized—internal bleeding. Harold’s internal organs had been injured by the unremitting series of assaults. If the brutes’ cocks and hands hadn’t been enough to cause the damage, their increasingly-vicious choices of objects and tools certainly were.

“Harold,” he whispered, his jaw trembling, his voice breaking with emotion. “I’m here. It’s over.”

At this, the few men close enough to hear laughed. “It’s over!” one yelled to the crowd, mocking. “He thinks it’s over!” This was met with more laughter and jeers from around the room. “Hope he ain’t got plans for tomorrow!”

John ignored them. It was over for Harold. Without medical help, there was nothing to be done. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he whispered.

Finch’s eyes opened sluggishly, not focusing on anything in particular at first, then finding John’s glistening eyes.

“John,” Harold breathed, even his softest voice hoarse.

“Harold.” Tears flowed as he gently kissed Harold’s forehead, then pulled away to see his face once again. “I love you. Always.”

Harold looked as though he wanted to speak, but merely gave a small smile, his eyes no longer displaying pain, but affection. Acceptance.

“I’ll see you soon,” John smiled back, choking back a sob as Finch closed his eyes.

The despicable monsters filed out of the room as they laughed and crowed about the night’s activities, the last one shutting off the lights and locking the door behind him as he left.

John sat on the concrete floor in complete darkness, cradling Harold and feeling pieces of his heart flaking away with each diminishing breath Harold released. After several minutes, the older man lay utterly, terribly still in John’s arms, his head against John’s chest.

John closed his eyes against the overpowering dark and wept, trying to visualize Finch in the clean white light on the Other Side, waiting for him.


End file.
